rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Robots
Rhett explores the future of obscene hand gentures. Plot Before Rhett begins telling us his information of the future, Rhett and Link introduce their sponsor Smule and announce that the next episode will be the first of many "Bring Your Friend to GMM" days. Rhett even suggests using this as a ploy to get someone you like to talk and have something in common. Although Link automatically tells Rhett to stick with his future predictions. Now onto questions about the future, GusIsBackToLife asks "what is the future of swearing and cursing with your hand?" Link first acknowledges that he's glad to have him back with us. Rhett then answers Gus's question by saying hand gestures are different all over the world. Specifically pointing out how "thumbs up" is offensive in Iran. He believes that in the future the "okay" symbol/gesture will become extremely offensive in the next 25 years. Queenkinzay asks "Will there be robots everywhere and will we have to hide and go back in time to stop them from coming? Or will they take over us and turn us into robots?" Rhett finds it a complex, multi-part question. First thing, he says, if in the future we figure out how to travel to the past. We would already know that. With that, he unfortunately admits we will not gonna figure out time travel. We're kinda trapped in this fourth dimension. But robots will take over. They will kill the weak ones, they will enslave the stronger ones. They will promote some of the positions of leadership but it will be a mocking kind of thing. The next question, submitted in by keturahfluno, "Will human kind still know the "Happy Birthday" song in the future?" I believe we will have an intense population contraction in the next one hundred years, he says, due to superbugs, resource shortages, natural disasters. And, among other things, what will happen during this contraction, during these hard times that are to come, the extended recession for the entire world, people will see birthday parties as a complete waste. Birthday cakes will be a waste. You'd need the ingredients to makes something that builds your strength. And as for the candles, you'll need fire to actually cook food and warm you, instead of just for using them to be blown right back out. There will be no need for birthday parties. Which will mean there is no need to sing the "Happy Birthday" song. Here's the kicker, in about one hundred years, when we have dwindled down to a small population, things are gonna turn around and pick back up. The population is going to increase again, and there's gonna be a bright future ahead of us. And then one day someone's gonna say, "Robert's sixteen today! We should do something!" And the grandpa, who's brain is still alive as a harddrive he'll be like, "Well, in my day, when someone turned a certain age. We made them a cake. We put fire on the cake. Then we sang a song." "Grandpa, what that's crazy talk? What's the song?" "Well, if I remember correctly, it's..." and then they sing the "Happy Birthday" song. The episode finally ends with a spin of the Wheel of Mythicality that lands on "Redface" where they end the show by holding their breath for a long time. Till their face is red. Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes Category:The Future According to Rhett